


Five Times Kurt and Sebastian Have Sex

by HannahSheree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSheree/pseuds/HannahSheree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kurt and Sebastian have sex, all Kurt can do is compare him to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt and Sebastian Have Sex

1\. The first time Kurt and Sebastian have sex, all Kurt can do is compare him to Blaine. Everything about it is different. The first thing he notices is the difference in how they kiss. Neither is bad, just… different. Sebastian is confident and hot, and unabashed as he kisses Kurt deeply, all teeth and tongue and rough. Blaine had always been soft, a little shy at first, and preferred to make love to Kurt. Sebastian was fucking his mouth, and it felt dirty and oh so good. Then he notices how Sebastian is built differently to Blaine. He’s slender, whereas Blaine had always been a bit wider in the shoulders than Kurt, been quite solid. Sebastian is built like a taller version of Kurt, and feels different in his arms. The next thing he notices is that Sebastian is much taller than Blaine. Kurt has to lean up to meet Sebastian’s mouth, and while he’d always felt safe in Blaine’s arms, there is something protected about being held by Sebastian, by someone taller than him.

Sebastian tastes like alcohol, some drink Kurt can’t pick. But he tastes very, very different to Blaine. Everything about him is different, and Kurt isn’t nearly drunk enough for it not to make his chest ache. Sebastian pushes Kurt into the bed roughly, rolling on top, asserting dominance, where Blaine always was a give and take. Sebastian’s hands are gripping Kurt’s wrists above his head tightly, and when Kurt wraps his legs around Sebastian’s hips, they feel different too, slender.

In a way, Kurt had been hoping that having sex with someone completely different to Blaine would take his mind off what he’d lost, but instead, it just makes him think about Blaine more. He can’t stop comparing, everything little thing.

There is a confidence to Sebastian. He doesn’t ask Kurt every time he does something different if it’s okay. He doesn’t check in on Kurt regularly. But he seems to be reading Kurt, watching his face for cues because he changes things when Kurt feels pain, even if he doesn’t say anything, and he keeps doing the things that make Kurt’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Kurt wouldn’t have picked Sebastian as perceptive, but he seems to be doing a very good job of reading Kurt, despite their lack of speaking.

Sebastian takes Kurt roughly, and he doesn’t mind dragging his blunt nails down Kurt’s body, or biting his shoulder, or fucking him roughly. And Kurt feels dizzy from the heady pleasure, feels his toes curling and when he bites Sebastian back, Sebastian doesn’t pull away in pain like Blaine would have, but moans deeply into Kurt’s ear and fucks him harder. His hands are forceful, and soon, Kurt feels himself surrendering to being with Sebastian, feels Sebastian shuddering, and for a moment, he forgets about Blaine breaking his heart.

*

2\. The second time they have sex, Kurt accidentally cries. He doesn’t mean to. He never thought he’d be the kind to cry during sex. It had always seemed so cliché, like something he’d read in a bad romance novel.

And yet, here he is, tears leaking from his eyes as Sebastian fucks him slowly. Sebastian is spooning him, hands running up and down Kurt’s torso, his mouth on Kurt’s shoulders, occasionally dipping to his neck and rising to his ears. His chest is warm on Kurt’s back and his thrusts slow, gentle, but deep.

It’s so completely gentle and careful, and so like Blaine, but not Blaine, that Kurt just  _aches_. His chest hurts, and his heart throbs. The first time, it’d been completely unlike Blaine, and in the end, Kurt had been able to shut it off, forget about Blaine for just a few minutes. But this… This is far too similar. Sebastian is so gentle, and it reminds Kurt of the morning after prom, when Blaine and he had been a little sleepy, and made love gently in the hotel room.

Sebastian isn’t making love to him. He’s just being so, so gentle, like Kurt might break. Sebastian’s breath is warm on his neck, and Kurt can’t help the little whimpers of pleasure he’s making as Sebastian is pressing gently in, and pulling out. Sebastian is breathing hard, and Kurt might have enjoyed the little groans deep in Sebastian’s throat were the situation not so… hard.

Because for a moment, Kurt wants to pretend that it’s Blaine behind him. But Sebastian sounds different; his sounds are low, deep and breathy, whereas Blaine had always been high and keening. He wants to pretend that it’s Blaine, but Sebastian’s chest is smooth, and Blaine’s had been covered in a soft layer of dark hair. The hands on his chest are broader, fingers slender and dragging across his chest, instead of curling around his hand, lacing their fingers together. Even inside of him, Sebastian feels different, his movements different, his cock different in size and girth.

He isn’t even aware that he’s crying until Sebastian asks if he’s okay, looking at Kurt’s face over his shoulder, expression concerned. Kurt nods, and encourages him to keep going, and Sebastian wipes his tears, gentles his movements, but brings them to a climax. Kurt shudders through his orgasm, and after Sebastian pulls out, he brings Kurt closer into his arms, and holds him while he cries.

*

3\. The third time they have sex, frankly, Kurt is just as horny as fuck. Because despite his recent break-up, and the aching in his chest… Kurt misses sex. He’d gotten used to having it regularly. His dad had been right. Once he’d started, he hadn’t wanted to stop. And despite the hurt that came with the idea of sex, he found himself craving it, and craving it regularly.

That was where Sebastian had come in. Sebastian, a willing participant. Sebastian, someone Kurt felt annoyingly attracted to. Sebastian, someone Kurt had already been with before, and Kurt knew wouldn’t get attached, who would leave in the morning, and not pressure him to get over his feelings for Blaine and move on.

Kurt had never thought he’d be one for a booty call, yet he found himself calling Sebastian, just for sex.

And of course Sebastian came.

Sebastian had always topped with Kurt, but this time, god, Kurt just needed to  _fuck_  and fuck hard. So when Sebastian had come by Kurt’s apartment, Kurt had pressed him into a wall, fought deliciously for dominance, and after duelling into the kisses, Sebastian finally lay on Kurt’s bed, panting, legs spread for Kurt, panting as Kurt fingered him. He’d never have thought this could be so hot, but it is. Sebastian’s chest flushes, and his head gets thrown back, and his hips stutter, and his moans get breathy and slightly higher pitched when Kurt violently rubs his prostate, and god… He needs to be inside.

He takes Sebastian on his hands and knees, and discovers that despite all impressions, Sebastian is fucking wild as a bottom, and he actually  _begs_  Kurt for more and harder. Kurt also discovers that Sebastian loves his hair getting tugged, his head pulled back and his neck exposed. He loves seeing Sebastian’s knuckles turn white, and soon his head drops into Kurt’s pillows and despite the muffling, Sebastian is  _loud_.

Kurt had seen a lot of hot things in the past year, but seeing Sebastian arching below him, biting his pillows, hands gripping the same pillow roughly, the red scratches Kurt had made down Sebastian’s back… It might just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He manages to hold out long enough for Sebastian to come, and when Sebastian finally does come, he collapses onto the bed, not moving for minutes.

As he watches Sebastian recover, shuddering and legs twitching occasionally, his eyes closed and expression blissful, Kurt decides that maybe booty calls can’t be that bad.

*

4\. The fourth time Kurt and Sebastian have sex, it’s a Sunday morning, and things are completely different from the booty call the night before. Sebastian had fallen asleep, face down in Kurt’s pillows last night, before Kurt could even get them to shower, but in the warm light of the morning sun, he can’t find it in himself to care.

Because Sebastian is there and oddly soft first thing in the morning, and there’s a sweetness that Kurt just can’t place his finger on. Sebastian wakes slowly, bleary eyed, and a soft smile on his face when his eyes adjust to seeing Kurt staring at him. Kurt’s a morning person, and has been lying there, studying Sebastian for what feels like an age. Sebastian is very different asleep than he is awake.

Sebastian croaks a good morning and although his expression doesn’t betray embarrassment, up this close, Kurt can see red blush up his face and neck. Kurt asks if he slept well, and Sebastian nods, rolling over onto his back and stretching out. Sebastian apologises for falling asleep, he doesn’t usually stay the night, but Kurt shuts him up with a lazy kiss. Because honestly, Kurt has woken up hard, and with Sebastian on his back and the sheets tenting over his hips, he knows Sebastian is too. Waking up hard doesn’t always mean he wakes up horny, but he’d already had sex with Sebastian last night, another round isn’t going to hurt his already tarnished morals.

So Kurt straddles Sebastian, kisses him languidly. There’s no rush, neither of them have anywhere to go, and it’s going to be a warm day, and Kurt isn’t in the mood to sweat just yet. So he takes it slow, pressing Sebastian into the mattress and grinding on his hips through the sheets. Sebastian confesses softly to being sore from the night before, and he’s smirking, which shows that he doesn’t mind at all.

Instead, Kurt rides Sebastian with aching slowness, rolling his hips and arching his back. Sebastian’s hands slowly explore Kurt’s body again, but keep settling on his hips, tracing his sharp hipbones. He soon discovers one of Kurt’s sensitive spots, just inside his right hipbone, and he smirks when it makes Kurt shudder. Sebastian eventually sits up, and with Kurt on top, Kurt is glad to see they’re on equal height now, and kisses Sebastian deeply.

When he comes, he moans into Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian breathes a deep sigh of relief. He mutters a ‘thank god’ and comes, and Kurt realises Sebastian had been holding himself back until Kurt had reached his own climax. Kurt is oddly touched by this, still trapped in the mindset that Sebastian is a selfish prick in bed, despite him showing over and over again that he’s surprisingly not.

They continue to kiss languidly as they come down from their highs, barely touching each other due to the heat, but still close. Sebastian nuzzles Kurt sleepily, and after convincing Sebastian to shower with him, and then joining him for a cool shower, Sebastian falls back asleep in Kurt’s bed, wearing only a sheet.

Kurt cannot find it in himself to mind.

*

5\. The fifth time they have sex, it’s after their second date. Kurt had thought that Sebastian was just interested in sex, but when Sebastian asked him out for dinner, he’d had to re-evaluate that opinion. Sebastian had been making him do a lot of that lately. When Sebastian had only kissed him at the door, but hadn’t come inside despite Kurt’s offer, Kurt had had to realise that maybe it wasn’t just sex for Sebastian.

This was actually kind of okay with Kurt; because he was starting to think maybe it wasn’t just sex for him either. After all, he found himself constantly checking his phone and being kind of happy when there was a message from Sebastian, and disappointed when there wasn’t. And he’d started smiling at the thought of him. And he might have, once or twice (or six times), ground himself into the mattress at night thinking about him. And in the early hours of the cooler mornings, he might have curled around his pillow, wishing it was Sebastian.

So maybe it wasn’t just sex for Kurt either.

They hadn’t had sex on the first date. And despite Sebastian’s good intentions on the second, Kurt had effectively changed his mind with a deep kiss, and pressing Sebastian gently against his door.

The sex they have a little different this time. Sebastian kisses his mouth a lot, and when Kurt bites his hand to keep himself from getting too loud, Sebastian pulls it away, saying he wants to hear Kurt, to see him as he comes.

Sebastian rides Kurt this time, long legs straddling Kurt’s hips, and god, he takes it like a pro, Kurt decides. Kurt is hypnotised by Sebastian’s long torso, and gorgeous neck, and licks the sweat that trickles down his neck onto his collarbones, and Kurt discovers then that Sebastian’s collarbones are an  _excellent_  place to bite. From the way Sebastian tightens and shudders with each nip to the collarbone, Kurt guesses that he might have just found a very sensitive spot for Sebastian.

Sebastian’s hands run over his own torso, run through his own hair, and Kurt thinks watching Sebastian ride him might just be the sexiest thing ever (though that seems to keep changing and getting better and better every time they have sex). His mouth is red from both of them biting his lips constantly, open with hitching breaths, and slick with saliva. His eyes keep rolling back, and Kurt can’t keep his hands to himself, griping strong and slender thighs, sharp hips. His stomach is shaking, and he looks completely blissed out and lost to the pleasure of the moment.

Just before Sebastian comes, he leans forward, rests his forehead on Kurt’s. They’re breathing the same air, and despite his best efforts, Kurt comes before Sebastian. It seems okay, however, as Sebastian comes seconds after, coming through Kurt’s fingers. He sits back, staring at Kurt as he regains his breath and composure, and just grins.

In the end, all Kurt can do is grin back, completely entranced.

*

1\. The first time they make love is something else.

Kurt had been feeling it for weeks, but the moment had never been right. Kurt had always been big on huge declarations, and he was beginning to wonder if skywriting was an appropriate way to say “I love you” to someone first. When he saw the cost of it, he decided against it.

Sebastian ends up saving him the trouble anyway.

He’s being exceptionally gentle and slow tonight, and Kurt isn’t sure why. It’s not like either of them have had a bad day, or week, but it hasn’t been overly spectacular either. It’s just another week, and they’re just in bed, kissing gently.

Yet Sebastian is kissing every bit of Kurt, from his ears, eyebrows, jaw. He’s kissing each of Kurt’s fingers, and then knuckles, and moving his mouth slowly over Kurt’s body, humming appreciation at various places like his nipples and the bottom of his left rib. He’s gentle, and careful, and Kurt stares at him through hooded eyes, just watching Sebastian explore his body. He’s running his own hands through Sebastian’s hair, smiling at him softly whenever he catches his eye, and Sebastian keeps grinning in what Kurt can only describe as a giddy way.

Sebastian kisses the backs of his knees, and between his thighs, and explores everything with his tongue, and then his fingers, and when he slides into Kurt, they both exhale a sigh of relief, as if their bodies were saying they were finally home. Instead of leaning on his hands or arms as he usually would, Sebastian shifts his hold so that his arms are around Kurt’s shoulders, holding him closely, and kissing him softly with each gentle thrust of his hips. Kurt brings his own legs around Sebastian’s, bringing him in closer, letting them touch in every possible way.

Towards the end, Sebastian brings his arms away from Kurt’s shoulders, and entwines their fingers together, and kisses him more intimately than Kurt has ever been kissed. He isn’t sure how he can describe it, but it feels closer, more knowing and more telling than anything else he’s felt in this world. White and black wash over him as he comes, but the safe warmth of Sebastian is constant around him.

Afterwards, Sebastian doesn’t seem keen on letting Kurt go. Kurt’s resting on Sebastian’s chest, arms wrapped around him, and Sebastian is holding him tightly. He can feel Sebastian nuzzling his hair, pressing little kisses to the top of it, and Kurt is tracing absent patterns on Sebastian’s chest.

He feels Sebastian duck his head, burying in the top of Kurt’s and he hears Sebastian say softly in his ear, embarrassment and shyness thick in his whisper, “I love you…”

Kurt knows this is a big deal for Sebastian, so he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t smile cheekily up at him. Instead, he just snuggles closer and whispers “I love you too,” back. Sebastian’s arms tighten further around him temporarily, and Kurt just beams. 


End file.
